


Nine tailed fox

by Detectivewarrior



Series: Legends and monsters [2]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectivewarrior/pseuds/Detectivewarrior
Summary: Nick becomes a nine tailed fox





	1. Honey moon and death

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like i need help with my story so I'm asking anyone want to try editing or soundboarding or be beta readers coment and ask if you want any of those positions to make this story great. If you want to coment on it do so please

When Nick and Judy just came home from their honeymoon they got a call from chief bogo that he needs all available officers for an arrest of a gang of thugs Judy jumped at the chance because to her it would be the first time she and her husband will be working togther on a case so she was so excited for a chance at to show she and him can do it together Judy Wilde said I'll be there in few bogo said congrats to Nick and Judy for there honeymoon in pawaii and told them where to meet them it was an old and abandoned chemical factory the chased the last of the crook into a platform when he did the unexpected and lung at Judy Nick arrested him and went to help Judy who was about to fall into somestrange chemicals when she had her balance back nick did not see the crook pushed him into the chemical vat when Nick fell in he hit the bottom of it very fast nick tried to swim out but it was getting hard to do it he only made a few feet before he got tired he then passed out. Judy seeing her beloved fall she went to the crook and knocked him out with a single punch. bogo ariving just in time to see nick fall and not come out he asumed the worse when he called the owners to ask whats was in it they confirmed his suspicion Nick had died and went to tell Judy that Nick is gone she cried and called her mother and father and told them that she is a widow Nick Wilde is dead. They said were coming over as soon as possible and with that they hung up and started to make plans Judy called nicks sister Marian Wilde and told her the bad news in which she cried to find out her brother and the only person that was like a father to her was dead. The next day Chief bogo went to the podium and told the entire pricent that Nick died last night and was only able to retrieve his badge and gave it to Judy she put on beneath her current one and said why did you have to die and leave me alone I was happy with you by my side please be only a nightmare she qietly begged she always dreamed that Nick and her will grow up together and raise a few kits themselves but knew it will never happen now fangmire was seeing her best friend sad like that wished it was someone else but Judy who lost there husband that night and went to Judy and say I'm sorry for your loss i cant imagine what you are going thru today because of last night events Judy said i just wished last night was only a dream and Ill wake up soon fangmire said if only i could make that wish a reality but I know i cant im sorry so she started to comfort her.3 days came and went then the day of the came they had a nice and proper police funeral that day news reporters asked Judy if they can ahve a few cameras there not to honor a dead fox but to honr nicks life and all he did for zootopia judy said as long as you dont make it a spectacle of then its fine she to sad to care at the moment later Judy and her parents and Marian Wilde was sitting next to each other when an ZBI agent walked up to them and introduced himself as Jack savage a hare he knew Nick when he was a kit and told one of the reasons he does not have to have paid for life Judy was surprised that Nick always helped his fellow a mammal even after the muzzling event as a conartest he helped his fellow man and Marian told Judy about dawn bellwether father he was a Mayer he introduced shock callers to the preys when Nick was 12 he did not like them he decided to help get rid of them for good for everyones sake and he did and when prey was being bullied he helped them as well that's we first met bogo just then like clock work he decided to walk up to them hey bogo how have you Ben. Bogo asked who are you? Marianne introduced herself and said we was just talking about you and how you two met bogo did not remember him he said a fox did help him when he was a young buck. That night Judy went to their home and took a shower and thought of how did she miss somthing so she went to the chemical factory to get video tapes of the accident of the night nick died getting the tapes she saw nick red kerchief in the vat and got a pole to get it out with that done she tied it to her arm knowing it wont do any harm to her she than went home to see what she missed on the tape she saw the fox push nick into the vat she rewind it to the point before the push and saw the fox was aiming for Nick in the first place she silently cursed why did she not see that in the first place sge went to bed. She woke up in nicks car and kissed nick a little bunny fox said mom when r we going to the crime scene to wrap up this case nick said soon now how is my buetiful women Judy and Sally Wilde said were fine Judy looked to the back seat and saw her daughter and was happy that what she saw was a nightmare but nick pulled Judy gaze to the front of the car and said here Judy, Nick, and nicks and judys daughter went to the crime scene tape to see the crime and help their fellow police officers exept for nicks and judys daughter being 6 and all Judy went to the tarp and pulled it back she saw nick face underneath it. She was bumbfounded Judy went to Nick not seeing him she went to Sally and asked where is your father she said he's been dead for 6 years mom. Nick coming to her side and said I'm the past she's the furture mom your pregnant with me right now Judy woke right than and said it's only a dream. But who was she and why did I think she was my and nicks daughter she knew that tomorrow would bring the reading of the will and Judy will finally be able to forget about this horrible week Judy thought if only she new back then she would not have made nick leave the hotel and had some fun some more she went to sleep at 1am that night an hour after she woke up the first time. In the morning she found listened to the will leaving everything except a few things to Judy hopps. After Judy asked is that okay with Marian than told her nick asked me before he made that will she said Judy should have all of it not her but nick did leave some of the important things Marian love when she was young still loved now so she was okay without the rest so she should keep but thanks for the offer Judy. Judy saw she owned the chemical factory that Nick died in that night she immediately went to tell chief bogo this as soon as posible. When bogo heard why Judy said he was angry and suspicious that Nick died in his own factory and that's the reason why it was so easy to get into nicks factory so fast and why it made it easier to make a cure for the night howler serum it because nick new of it in the first place and helped solve the mystery to it as we'll bogo had a beeper regard to Nick now more then ever because nick never took the credit for the cure in the first place and went immediately to tell ZPD 1 the truth right than and there they all thought he was a great guy but thought he was an even better fox than they thought and went to put a plac in place on the wall of great hero's that died on duty everyone agreed to keep it as clean as possible clawhauser saw this and said why did such a great fox who only wanted to help his fellow mammal die at such a tender age he was a much an angel as gazel in his now as well. Later Judy was happy that she knew Nick and why he never had to pay because he was a hero in life as he was in his final moments and made a copy of his badge to put on his plac and asked again why did nick have to leave her and saw he was the fox she saw him as even before they and cried again at her loss of Nick Wilde her husband and made she will never find another like him as long as she lived and she did not want to even try looking. The next day she felt sick she thought it was nothing but remembered the dream and got a pregnancy test and hoped it was positive and she was right she was so happy and saw that Nick will never see his kit grow up into a nice adult thanks to them both and said dumb fox leaving me like this and called her parents and told them the good news they said congratulations to her and hoped it will come to term and it will be a girl and then Judy called nicks sister and tolled her it to she was happy and told her it will be strong like its mother and father. That night fangmire went to Nicks chemical factory to find if she could find a body so Judy kit can see her father's face even if it's in a picture of his eyes closed she saw a melted door and thought what happened here and then saw chief bogo crouched near the tip of the catwalk and asked have you seen the door he said yes for such a strong metal door to melt its very strange because of its high heat ratio nothing in this building could do that to it at all I've checked to see if this duilding had somthing that melt it in here it did not it's flame must be high now fangmire why are you here fangmire then replied to find a body for Judy to bury instead of an empty box that most i could to do for her bogo said I'm thinking the same thing. They than looked down and saw a few burning food prints and started to follow them to where they lead to forgetting about finding nick this proved somthing dangerous is out there that might cause a potential death or a few houses burning down if they're not fast enough it lead to an empty warehouse exept a few empty boxes and no clue on the creature that made it. The next day Judy met her new partner a badger by the name of Sally badger hearing about a disturbance in Sahara square when a creature attacked a attacked an old racehorse and swallowing it whole. Judy opened fire seeing it not doing a bit of good she holster her weapon and started to run to get away before she left she went to Sally seeing that she was fine and ran to her police cruiser and turned on the engine and tried to drive away as fast as possible calling clawhauser on her radio for backup with it because it was stronger then anything she had seen before the creature ran after and catching the vehicle and destroyed it Sally went flying out the window distracted it just long enough for judy to get out of the vehicle and get to Sally and get away before it came after her and Sally theyran as fast as they could but it was faster than Sally seeing that Judy went to help her but Sally knowing full well that it was futile made Judy leave her behind. Judy left and started seeing flaming messages on walls for her to follow Judy Being scared followed it to an empty park. Judy being tired at the time went to a tree and collapsed right next to it and took out nicks gun and prepared for the worse and took aim at the entrance where she came from the creature appearing out Judy started to fire emptying her round and it still did nothing. Judy told clawhauser that normal ammo did nothing to it and said to say goodbye to Nick for me just then a flaming arrowand apeared and ledger it self into it the other turning to ash right than and there Judy got mostly covered in it went to talk to her back-up and told them about Sally death the fox saying sorry about that on her radio Judy ,fangmire and wolfwood jumped when they heard that Judy asked why was he apologizing beacuase I know how it must feel to lose a partner Judy saying well i lost to many to care one was enough for me thank you very much jerk. The fox left the top of the building and went home to the empty wharehouse to learn control over his new found powers. Judy and he fellow oficers went to the top of the building to see if he left any evidence behind but no such luck they did see burning foot prints and that's all so they took pictures of them and made Judy take a shower when they arrived at the precinct.


	2. Fox and orgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fox VS the werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need some editors and soundboard and beta readers.

Later back at the precinct Judy went to bogo to ask what was that and showed him the video evidence of the crime scene tape to get some answers The chief did not know as well so he asked his lab techs to figure out what it was and how did it die so easily and it could not feel our tranquilizer rounds and our ammo but can die by a flaming arrow after the techs left a mysterious voice came over the radio and said to them it's an orger bogo grabbed the radio from Judy's chest and demanded who are you but there was no answer so bogo tried again after 3 tries he finally gave up and said to Judy hopps find out who was this mammal. Meanwhile across town in an abandoned warehouse a fox was trying to learn control over his flames and heat but it tricky but he learned he could change its shape he learned while running to save Judy and knowing he would not make it time tried to increase his fire to make him fly he learned fast on the flying he arrived at the crime scene after the creature attacked the horse and prepared for the creature to attack his wife and when the cruiser got destroyed nick went to save Judy so he imagined a bow and arrows and fired at the ground to distract The orger nick knowing how to use a bow from his parents before they passed and used it to save Judy and left knowing he saved her and watched as she went to her backup when he arrived he thought flying was hard did the animal torch do it in the fantastic paws. When he calmed down he noticed he was named the chemicals must eat thro cotton and silk but not plastic so he called Judy and said what he thought it was from his story books when was younger and read them to his sister as a bedtime story. Meanwhile Judy went to her friend and asked why did nick have to die he could have jumped out of the way i was a safe distance away fangmire said how do know that Judy then said i have video evidence of my husband's death I'm going to bring it in to show bogo she than went home and got the tapes and brought it to bogo and asked fangmire to see it as well. Boot puting in the CD to watch with fangmire and Judy a they saw what she seen nick was the intended target like Judy told bogo. Fangmire seeing went to Judy and said well we have enough evidence to hang him by Judy saying it's to easy were missing something and went to question the guilty parties the first one she went to was the fox that took her fox from her when she tried to start the questions the fox started to light on fire and died in a flaming ball until the was nothing left but ash she and fangmire said okay no mammal randomly combust like that than they tried the tiger he drowned but not before giving them a warning that it was not over not by a long shot and to be on her guard than they tried there third suspect and died from suffocation even if there was enough air for the wolf to breathe he died saying nothing the next and last one died being crushed by boulders when there was none for miles around them they called in every instance especially this one because it was caught on security camera. Judy going to clock out went home to see she had a new neighbor went to talk to him seeing he was a fox gave a pause for a moment because it did not look like any red foxes she seen in her lifetime on his feet, tail , hands , and ears were red flames so she asked what type of fox are he said red fox judy said ive never any red foxex like you defore nick said i have a rear conbition so she left nick not knowing it was her husband Nick Wilde who was opening the door to his new appartment thinking that Judy still did not look thru nicks will so she did not know the whole floor was his and all her neighbours are mammals that he helped in the past. Nick get to his and Judy's home before her got some of his clothes and took the key to his next door the one that was vacant and left the appartment like he had entered through the front door. It's been nine months since the first incident with the ogre that judy was feeling labor pains and was going into labor about to give birth cried outloud nicks name. Nick hearing that went to save her from his appartment And crashed through his door and went to save Judy hopps seeing her in labor took to the first floor and tried to help but seeing no taxi nearby picked Judy up and flew her to the hospital when she arrived it was only a minute from when she left Judy thanked her would be savior but seeing him rush her into the building asked a for a doctor when one arrived saw Judy in more pain then any pregnant bunny should be took her to the birthing room with Nick following close behind the doctor called for chief bogo he arrived soon after with wolfwood, clawhauser, fangmire, and Marianne Wilde. Nick Wilde inside the birthing room helping his wife give birth saw his kit be very weak went to use some of his energy to save her Judy seeing this thought whats this strange fox doing to her kit was about to attack him if he dared hurt her kit not knowing it was Nick Wilde her husband when the kit was strong enough Judy saw nick wilde for the first time and demanded where the were you he replied right next door trying not to hurt you because of what I became Judy asked what do you mean your still my husband. Nick hearing that showed what her meant and gave back their kit now with 9 tails like her father Judy seeing this got a bit scared but nick said she'll be alright she is healthy right now Judy got off her bed and punched nick in the arm and asked really where have you been nick seeing no way around told her what happened that night to him and up to now and asked can you keep it a secret but when melody left the hospital she forgot nick was alive entirely or even the promise she made bid to being overly medicated but seeing her daughter with nine tails and red bunny ears with black tips she did not care. Nick seeing she forgot did not mention his trip to save there daughter's life and gifted her with her tails that was red with a white tip. That night a coyote was a attacked and killed. The next morning fangmire was on the scene with wolfwood and saw the body of the coyote mangled and chomped on and with looks like a few pieces was eaten in places it was not a pleasant scene for the both of them and called it in wolfwood felt sick after the crime scene they both asked what was that chief bogo told the both of them to come in because he had a book that Marriane Wilde brought in so they can see what it was they looked through the book and saw no evidence of the creature it was just then nick called and said need help bogo still not knowing who it was said yes with Nick saying well you're looking at the wrong book to begin with Nick made that book to keep his sister from having nightmares and to send her to the bridge where Judy found him after her first press conference she'll find what she's looking for. Later bogo sent Marianne to get the book with fangmire Marianne pressed a few rock on a rock wall and found the secret hidding place of the original book that Nick had learned of the stories from and showed pictures of crime scenes from robin hood days and went straight to bogo with it now that he had the book of monsters and myths not knowing there is a second book out there in nicks possession. Three days passed with an attack every night with bogo increasingly getting mad at this lyconthrop for hurting his citizens he sent out patrols but made sure it was in pairs after the first cop was killed by it. Fangmire with wolfwood saw a wolf attack a fellow police officer who was off duty at the time named sarah strongclaw and sill her fangmire and wolfwood started to fight first they tried to use there tranquilizer ammo on it and ran out of it tried there pistols seeing that did nothing as well resorted to there claws and fangs as a last resort to kill it now fangmire had the upper hand because she painted her nails with silver nailpolish neither of them noticed it. Nick was testing out his new abillities and seeing the mammal torch do it in his commies when her was going tried flying and testing what else he could make with his flames hearing gunshots went to help if he could seeing that fangmire was doing better then wolfwood then he noticed the silver nailpolish on her nail went down while creating a flaming sword went to help them and told them try using silver to kill it both of them hearing that asked where nick told them try a pipe or a metal bat and sent them off to fetch them while they wer gone nick started to slash and dash to stab it the wolf Tried to use its claws and fangs to rip and mangle Nick while he doged and rolled out of the way of the savage wolf not knowing it was a lyconthrop Nick manger to cut off the wolfs arm and carteriz the wound while doing that to it fangmire and wolfwood came back from there excursion to pick up some silver weapons they started to to and subdue it and arrest it nick was in there air with his sword pointed at the wolf other arm and stop its movements fangmire tried to arrest it but it broke out the moment it was placed on it. The wolf than tried to kill fangmire after it was cuffed and break free of it in a heart beat nick having none of it attacked the wolf before it foul do any damage to his fellow police officers. Wolfwood tried to kill it with his silver pipe but only doing blunt damage nick grabbed Fangmires make shift weapon and melted it and them shape it into a sword he then gave it back to fangmire then he took wolfwood and did the same to it as well nick chose to give it a distraction fangmire went up to it and finished it off nick then saw her change it an ordinary bunny and saw the belt flash for a second nick took the belt and ran off after setting the sheep on fire to keep it from becoming a zombie that left wolfwood to try and put it out but failing while doing that he caught a scent he was curious why did this new fox smelled like nick and he left fangmire to giving Chase after Nick Wilde when wolford to fangmire to stop and than he called it in to tell chief bogo that nick was still alive and was kidnapped by a fellow fox and then he described him to chief bogo asked wolford is he working with someone else which wolford said not that I can smell chief bogo think of what to do and decided to wait until tomorrow they left seeing the fire put itself out when there was nothing left but ashes. Nick getting away went to see his kit and told her stories at the hospital even if he knew it was not legal to do so. Meanwhile Judy was in her bed but going through a change she was gaining sprite wings and gaining its powers as well as becoming one as well because of nicks badge and bandanna that she always wore even off duty to remember him by. Nick knew he could not come in the morning to visit his daughter and wife so he did so for 3 hours at the most only when Judy was asleep he loved alot more than he cared to admit and he loved his daughter just as much and couldn't imagine a life without them in it so he visited him at night so as not to show his new look to anymammal that wasn't her seeing his time was up went to his sister and said is she strong enough to face whats coming next Marianne said her movements is to much of waste of energy she needs training. Nick looked at her and said at first so did we now look at us stronger then a rhino in the martial arts department. 3 days has passed it took nick to finally to notice that his daughter Tanya Wilde was showing sparks in the shape of wings and when she gets excited she seems to be able to use them to fly a nurse thought she was a monster when she saw this and fainted at the sight of her flying it was night so she did not notice him with the nurse being a bunny. She did not see nick because he was deeper in the room the bunny nurse was curious as to what a bunny fox looked like nick went straight to her and used his flames on her not to hurt but to hypnotize her and told her that what she saw was normal bunny fox she left right after that nick thinking he needed a plan to keep his daughter safe from the medical staff and other snoops that might hurt Tanya Wilde before she was old enough to learn control over gifts and thought how is she able to have i don't have imediatly figured it out and went straight to Judy to see if she was alright. When he arived at her room he saw she was not hurt or in danger of getting hurt because of his daughter's birth she was not emotional or doubting that she could do made him smile with pride and then he saw two bumps on her back that seemed to grow a millimeter by the minute. Judy mumbled Nick Wilde why did you leave me with nick hearing that whispers i never left you i fell but I would never leave you alone my love I miss you just as much as you miss me and I'll keep you safe from whats coming to hurt you. Judy heard Nick closing the door to her room woke up and whispered nicks name and wished he was still alive for their daughter and watch her grow up to be a great young women. Nick finished closing the doors whispered I'll never anything hurt you my beloved wife and I love you and our daughter and left the hospital and said I'll be back tomorrow not knowing that Judy was leaving the hospital in the morning and nick went home from the hospital to get some sleep the next day Judy went to Nicks appartment and said I'm home not knowing why she did that went to Nicks and hers appartment home. Later that day Marriane went to Judy home and asked if she wanted to train with her just then chief bogo called and told Judy that nick is still alive she got dressed as fast she could and ran to the precinct in her uniform and demanded if it's true bogo told her that wolfwood smelled nick on a strange fox and described him to her saying he has a nine tails and flames on them and his feet and arms as well Marriane said we need to train bogo told her we already have finely trained officers Marriane not believing him told him that they are to weak this mad chief bogo mad and he demanded that he show him and his fellow officers what she was made of Marriane not one to back down from a challenge took it and asked for fangmire ,wolfwood and Judy to be her training partners and went to the precinct boxing ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to add zombies because with Nicks power he could just create a big circle of fire around him and he could destroy all of them if he has to and it would be to easy for him in this chapter so I think I'll make it a funny in the next chapter if I could think of a reason to put him in a graveyard in the first place.  
> I would like to give to out out to the creator of embrace it for giving me the idea for a nine tailed fox and tue creator of violet diaries for the idea to have nick and Judy have kits and to the creator of a bunny can go savage for some of the ideas for my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just telling you that my next chapter will be a fluff piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need help on my stories

So like my summary says I'm just telling you my next chapter will be a fluff piece and my next volume of this story is more in-depth but it's in POV writing to see if I can get the charctor right and add more plot and twist to it


	4. Nick talks to monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meets some nice monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should stop picking on monsters every 3 chapters and make some kind ones so that way I can make a good ending that I'm imagining right now.  
> I'm going to try to create a fluff chapter in this one tell me how it goes and I'll give a forwarning for when I jump to another genre so I won't surprise you dear readers this is your forwarning for this chapter. So tell me how I did on it if I failed or passed in creating a fluff piece or not i want to create to try a time travel chapter next time i Wright a chapter.

With it being the anniversary of nicks parent's death and his assumed death he decided to visit his parents grave to put flowers and some food for the dead on there grave and wished for a good year for his sister like he always does when a zombie started to attack him with the monster turned to dust by nicks fire defense another tried but failed after 4 tries and failures nick got mad went to a zombie seeing was the only one not to attack him asked do want to try your luck as well she said no thanks im just want to be left alone to wallow in self pity for a while nick grabbed her by her hand and created a ring of fire and burned the rest to dust and started to talk to her like she was a normal person after awhile of talking he figured out she was a lab experiment created by the same vampire that was hunting him as well he asked if she needs a home she just said yes he took her to his home while on his way home say another one she was a werewolf bunny around the dumpster near a finedinning resturant he angry with the world because he was different because of the same vampire that hurt them as well nick being hunted and Sarah stripe being a lab experiment they decided to help all creatures that was change by it nick looked for the others but he found an orgre that looked like a panther on a roof in medowlands who was about to jump off the highest building there nick and Sarah stopped her from death and said look at us we a different but that what makes us great nick told him about the accident and after that he could not come within 6 feet of his wife the first few weeks because he was afraid that he might kill her from the High heat he gave off and still afraid of hurting her when he sleeps he might lose control and hurt her and that's my greatest nightmare and decided to took her home as well and tried to find a place for them and thought of a way to do that by creating a space time field in a unusual place he made for predators called Wilde Times and decided to make a school for monsters, myths, legends, and aliens to call home and to learn from so they would not feel left out in zootopia because of there diferences. Nick found what his abillities are from what he did in the past and tried to recreate them all from his fire arrows to his flame sword to his flame circle and his flying and went to test them out and pushed himself after his daily training he worked on creating a new belt for fangmire to wear to fight these monsters and what else may come there way in the future. When nick and his fellow band of misfits arrived at nicks home Judy saw them and decided to be polite and talk to them and ask how old are they they which replied 14 yrs old and Nick asked Judy how was her day with the baby and when she was going to go back to work or if she was going to she said yes until I find the scum bag who snatched my nick and put the beat down on him for hurt my fox Nick than told Judy that I hope you find that mammal who hurt you in this way he then opened the door to hia appartment and let his guest into his humble home the werewolf named Ariel savage asked nick is that your wife nick asked how did you know that she replied by the way you look at her you have this glean in your eyes when you talk about her as well and I just put two and two together nick said okay you win yes that's my beloved wife. They went to sleep planing a great way to make a school for different creatures for them after the plan was done they sleept in the morning Judy asked nick if he could take care of her kit beeing off leave and going to work was surprised that her kit took to Nick so some even if he was a stranger nick told his crew lets go make that school and took Tanya with him he used some of his money to buy material with his kit on his back in a baby holder after he bought the things needed went straight to Wilde Times to turn it into a school nick supervising with the work because he could not leave her with any of the monsters else she started crying and not stopping until nick took her back finding this out when he tried with all of them when it was about to be sundown. Meanwhile Judy just leaving her kit with nick went straight to the precinct and went to chief bogo to ask what's about the case he said a dozen graves seem to be dug up from under ground we need to be at the crime scene right now Judy was looking for clues when she saw piles of ash around nick parents and Nicks grave she said what's going on nick being dead should not create such a stir like this. Nick with his teenage monsters went to working on the school so they won't be dumb mammals in nicks point of view left Judy to leave his kit with fangmire whose day off was that day fangmire got attacked by a ghoul when Judy came home she saw her friend knocked out went to see her if kit was okay Tanya was gone kidnapped by the ghoul to someplace unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what type you want to see in my next chapter if it's to easy to defeat I'll make it a joke chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm ending this story it's just i need to make my filler a bit better and I have to many stories right now.

Nick went home one day to see Judy at his door crying saying somemammal stole my kit Nick got angry told her to go to the precinct and get Marianne to come with you to find your kit knowing that Tanya was his kit as well after 2 hours they find her in a abandoned house she was aged by a youth stealing monster Nick Wilde got angry and started to fight it use every ability at his disposal he slashed off its arm and right leg before he did a finishing blow to its head killing it instantly. Nick went to his kit and infused it with his power making her young again giving back Judy's and Nicks kit they left to head home. after all their hard work Nick Wilde and Judy hopps livee a happy life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for beta readers and soundboards who might make this story great and a few soundboards if you like this story coment on it and if your want to help then leave a coment on it


End file.
